


Blooming Day

by against_the_odds



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: BaekYeol - Freeform, ChanBaek - Freeform, ChanBaek-Freeform, EXO - Freeform, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Mentioned EXO, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 11:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14768732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/against_the_odds/pseuds/against_the_odds
Summary: A child with glittering large eyes and fluffy cheeks comes to the CBX album signing fan event.





	Blooming Day

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: this isn't beta-ed /sobs/ and a result of my procrastination to just write anything chanbaek before going back to my anatomy readings, but do enjoy and leave a comment if you'd like.

There is this child who stumbles upon a crowded event, balloons decorating the venue, and cameras going haywire all over the place. He and his father are situated on a bench with almost two or three men -he could not count honestly -hovering over sometimes to talk to his father while he stays motionless and watching the scene in front with a cotton candy on his lap. 

“ Appa. . .  Appa!”

“ Hm? Yeah, baby? “

Plump small finger points at fascination of the amount of people hoarding over at the site.

“ Wha’da? “

The father chuckles at the child’s wonder, watching small fingers open and close in attempt of catching the pink balloons at far. “ That is a fan signing event, baby. It’s done by celebrities. “

The child nimbles on his finger when a gentle larger hand removes it from his mouth. “ Hyu’ can? Can? ” He prances at his father’s leg.

“ You want to go there? “

An eager nod.

“ You sure? It gets pretty stiff there. Appa might lose you. “

The child holds the larger hand with two of his small ones, tugging with less results, as he shakes his head in disagreement. “ Appa not lose Hyu’. Hyu’ hold like this~!”

One swift yet gentle remove of the enclosed hand and the child is lifted and welcomed by his favorite spot back -his father’s shoulder his head could lean on and always lulls him to sleep.

“ Okay, then let’s go. “

The child cheers on his own joyful spree, soft pads meeting the father’s cheek. “ Yaaay~!”

Blending with the growing crowd, the child cradled at his father’s arm, watches in curiosity at the group of teen females hoarding at the distance. Now that he thinks of it, a peek of interest crosses his eyes at the shared objects dominating almost all of the people they come pass.

“ Appa!” The child calls once again, feeling the brush of hoarse breath as his father turns his head. “ Book? “

“ No, baby. Haha. That is called an album. “

“ Ai’bu?”

“ Album, Hyun. It’s like a book, though it has music in it. It’s for listening, instead of reading.  “

When the child neglects further intellectual usage for the conversation – or he is just peeking at the balloons held by one female-, the father carries on to their destination.

“ We’re going to line up, buddy. Better not fall asleep on me, ‘kay? “ The father kids.

The child smoothly relaxes its head down at the crook of the neck and giggles.

Step by step, the child quietly feels his father pausing on intervals, while he amuses himself with the noise of the crowd. Laughs, chants, shouts, whines, are plenty enough to disrupt his attention to fall asleep from his safe haven at his father’s arms.

He could also hear small vibrating laughs from his father, though none were able to detach him from the said comfortable neck spot.

“ Oppa, oppa, how old is he? “

“ Hmmm hehe, he’s turning 3 this month. “

Suddenly, his eyes meet a lot of pairs from behind of his father’s tall physique.

“ Annyeong, cutie~”

Though none are able to amuse him, as his mild curiosity only watches and contemplates what the females are doing, waving along their hands with a pair of twinkling eyes.

He feels his father stops once again to talk with two older men.

“ Aigoo.. he grew a lot since the last I saw him. Did he cry during the separation?”

“ Not much, thanks to our two puppies. He realized mama’s gone though when he did not have his usual bedtime story the first night. “

“ That hard huh, well not for long perhaps. “

Then they are descending once again, and the child’s hand involuntarily waves to the back of the leaving two men. “ Bye bye ahjussi… “

 “ Alright, we’re almost up close, buddy. Appa’s gotta explain something to you. Can you lift your head for appa? “

The child immediately withdraws his head, rounds his arms around his father’s neck and rests its cheek down to meet the equally wider one of his father’s. He likes every position wherein he can best feel the vibration whenever his father talks or laughs. “ W’okay, appa. “

“ Baby, can you see that long table at the end of the line? “

The child nods lazily. As he is now looking at where his father is directing him to, he notices some of the stares focus at them. He squeezes his cheek more, if that is possible, to his father’s in shyness.

“ Don’t worry, baby. Ignore their looks, focus on what papa’s saying, m’kay? “ Deep voice meets the child’s ears as his father chooses to whisper the last statement.

“ This is an album, Hyun. “ Three objects in colors of red, blue, and green meet the child’s line of sight, and he becomes easily infatuated with the alluring colors, patting with his available hand the material in delight and giggles at the sounds it creates. “ We need to sign these ones to those people seated at the table. They are the ones who sang the songs inside of this- well, never mind that part, you will understand it better when you grow up. “

“ Sign? “

“ Yes, sign, baby. You will ask nicely for their signatures in these. “

“ Ohhhh .. . Hyu’ can? “

“ Of course you can, baby. Just ask it nicely. When you meet them, can you do that for appa? “

“Mmm’kay! “

The child throws a cheerful cry when his father snuggles him down for a tickle and a boop of nose to his hair. Then his father inhales from his loop of hair, eliciting another fit of giggles from the child.

“ That’s mah boy. “

 

**~~**

 

“ Hi there, cutie!”

When his father said to ask for a sign on the big object he was holding, the child realizes it was easier said than done. Now that he is standing at a provided platform, steadies by his father’s long arms holding his waist, and on an eye-level with the ‘artist’ his father stated, the child chickens out to be frank.

Big drops accumulate fast at the corner of his eyes, he sees the panic on the man’s eyes.

“ Oh my God, I’m sorry, cutie! Did I scare you? “ The man averts his eyes towards his father behind him in a silent plea.

Then the child is carried up back to his father’s arms. Soft sniffles accompany the mellow scene with the father’s continuous pats to comfort his afraid baby.

“ What did you do, Dae?” There is a playful sweet voice, but the child is occupied on toning down his scaredness to hear.

“ I did not do anything, I swear!”

“ You big meanie. Tsk tsk. Both of you are not ready to have a child. “

“ Yaaaaaah! Aweee!”

The child’s crying is down to small sniffles when he feels his father’s bass laugh interrupting the banter. “Jongdae didn’t do it, babe. My request was probably too much for Hyun.”

No more cries are heard from the child, but strong grips are still there to tell the father that his child is not prepared to let go just yet.

“ Well, I have signed the albums already. You can proceed to the next. “

“ Great, thanks, bro. “

“ I have signed it too. He can go have his mini-reunion~ Hahaha!” Another sweet voice resonates that makes the child peek a little and meets a big smile from the man with round cheeks just like him.

The child quickly hides back when his father moves to walk again.

“ Heeeey there, mister. What a lovely child you have there. “

“ Hi! Being lovely is his mother's talent after all. “ There is a small tingling from the high-pitched tone of his father’s greeting that magnets the child to finally look. His head slowly retracts back, his father immediately provides room for him to twist.

The sudden scrape of the chair and fast approaching steps jolt the child back to his original position though.

His father chuckles at this movement.

There are now screams voluming up around the venue, cameras capturing the scene.

“ Hmmm it seems that your child does not want to meet an idol, mister Park. “

“ Does he now, sir? “ The father amuses.

“ Well, let me check. “

The child muses over the hand hovering down around his armpits, and unconsciously lets his arms to swing down to remove the contact to his father. He watches the growing smile at his father’s face as he is slowly being transferred to another person’s thinner, less grip yet equally supporting arms.

The child wonders about the pretty fingers stroking and sliding his tiny bangs to the side and tenderly patting his moist face.

He recognizes slowly the lovely laughs and coos the man gives.

Hyun looks up to meet the man’s stare full of ‘I miss you’ and ‘I love you’.

“ M-Mamaaa!”

Screams of fascination revolve from the outlookers, witnessing the scene unfolds of the little child Hyun seeing his mama again after a month of surviving without his presence. There is also a chorus of awww as the child goes to another one of his crying fits, but both the parents let their child hug his mother like a koala. The idol laughs at his child's action and wipes his damp face with a handkerchief given by the child's father. 

“ Can I continue the event like this? “The member of the CBX group holding the said event, and also the mother of the child jokingly asks the crowd.

The crowd, without a single hesitance, agrees.

“ Park Hyun Soo is a big cry baby, but he’s very brave I tell you. “ The idol shares, standing up to walk by the child’s father’s side.

The parents look at each other for a few moments (which already causes a chaos to the crowd), then the idol laughs at the situation. “ Hyun does not want to let go. “

“ Want me to carry him?”  The father’s deep voice is captured from the microphone the idol is holding, eliciting another chorus response from the crowd.

“ Yah yah, you guys miss Park Chanyeol so much? “ The idol asks, earning a lot of yes. “ Well I’m not planning on sharing!”

The crowd whines, while the two watching idols sitting at the table laugh at their member’s usual playful talk.

Park Chanyeol grins and holds the cap he’s wearing down to hide his amusement, and folds his arms to catch the sleeping Hyun given to him, while his husband, Byun- _Park_ Baekhyun, continuously humors the fans. He places the bonnet back to their softly snoring child’s head, and slips Hyun’s head back to the crook of his neck.

“ Since Hyun’s already in his dreamland, I’m afraid we have to say good bye to Chanyeollie and Hyunnie. “ Park Baekhyun announces, slipping to his husband’s opened arm not holding their child. “ Any last statement, Mr. Park? “

While Park Baekhyun busies himself tucking the jacket up of Hyun’s sleeve and brushing the bangs away from his face, the father, Park Chanyeol, holds the microphone up and states his last regards.

“ Uuuhh hi there, haha, well thank you for coming here and supporting CBX with Baek, Dae, and Minseok-hyung. I hope you guys can support them always and love their music, ‘cause CBX is one of the best thing that happened on my life even if I’m not technically part of it, but I like the enjoyment they feel whenever they promote. Thank you again and have a nice day. “

Park Baekhyun hops up to reach the microphone and speaks. “ Give them some update, hun. “

Park Chanyeol nods. “ Oh yah, well I am more or less busy with the songs of my album and also taking care of Hyun. Life is good, and I would be back before you know it. I promise!”

A round of applause and whines when Park Chanyeol waves to the crowd. He goes for a short squeeze of his idol husband’s hand then turns to walk away. Park Baekhyun watches their retreat with a small smile.

“ Well wasn’t that exciting? “ Jongdae after the short reunion, announces in glee.

* * *

 

**A/N: yeah, not much but thanks for reading!**


End file.
